


The Pretty Ones

by Petra1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Herbology, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville never picks the pretty ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pairing the Character" Drabble Competition, Week 27: Draco (paired with Neville)  
> <https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/128871300/1/Pairing-the-Character-Drabble-Competition>  
> 

When Draco left the greenhouse after having a talk about 'safety around plants', he was startled to find Neville Longbottom waiting for him just behind the dusty glass doors. Even more to his surprise, the Gryffindor was holding out his arm towards him. Between the boy's dirty fingers Draco could recognise what seemed to be withered flowers.  
  "What's that supposed to be?" Draco demanded to know. Neville had a timid expression on his face.  
  "They're for you." The words were hardly a whisper. Neville stretched out his arm further, signalling Draco that he should take the dry flowers. Red color crept up the Gryffindor's face.  
  Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked at Neville, then at the flowers, and back.  
  "They're dried up." he mentioned.  
Neville seemed to blush even more as he pulled his arm back.  
  "I never pick the pretty ones." The boy explained in a breath. He was intensly staring at the ground.  
  "And why is that?"  
  "These..." - Neville offered the flowers to Draco again - "... are wild and scarred. Full of stories." His eyes met Draco's. "I think they fit to you really nicely."  
Draco took the flowers, trying to hide his smile.  
  "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
